


【TK】你不是我小媽(番外)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 巧克力味Alpha 堂本剛 X 草莓味Omega 堂本光一孕期play小媽文學，首次嘗試ABO跟小媽，慎入不適請退出謝謝。
Kudos: 5





	【TK】你不是我小媽(番外)

北國的婚禮過後一個多月，堂本家族沉浸在突如其來的喜悅裡，才娶進門的光一懷孕了。

「嗯～很棒…那裡多用點舌頭…」

書房裡堂本剛坐在義大利進口真皮座椅上，身體放鬆往後躺、半瞇著眼睛看著胯間張著小嘴的人努力吐納著自己碩大的性器。

「嘶──」

「對、不起…嗚…」

口活不熟練的光一在吐納時不小心用牙齒刮到敏感的傘部，使堂本剛深深皺起眉頭，書房裡的巧克力草莓味變得更苦了，慌張下的光一緊緊縮起喉部，吐納變得困難許多。

「連口都做不好，還想怎麼取悅我。」

想起每晚睡在主臥室的光一是怎麼被那個beta摟在懷裡的，堂本剛心情變得更加煩躁，忍不住一把捏住光一高挺好看的鼻子，趁光一張開嘴呼吸時狠狠插入喉部。  
被異物侵入的條件反射使光一想將碩大吐出，但後腦勺被緊緊按壓著，只能劇烈收縮喉部發出嗚噎聲，好看的漆黑眼眸從眼角滑落淚滴。  
看見光一流淚的堂本剛不知為何心頭發疼，卻又滿足於光一的不抵抗乖巧服從，在幾次的抽插後便釋放在光一小巧的口中。

「…」

釋放完抽了張衛生紙擦拭還沾著津液的性器，卻發現光一還跪在他下身前，因稍微窒息而紅潤的小臉，柔順的張著小嘴、嘴裡還含著白濁，似乎是在等著堂本剛給他下指示。

「吞下去吧。」捏著光一的下巴端詳後，堂本剛心滿意足的下達指令。

沒想到上次突發奇想的要光一不許直接嚥下，必須等自己同意才能動作，竟然使光一用來做為討好自己的手段。

「好吃…」細小的聲音響起，光一伸出粉嫩的舌尖將雙唇舔拭了遍，似乎是怕有遺漏的賞賜般，這動作看在堂本剛眼裡又是赤裸裸的勾引，想到光一以前曾經也這麼對待過那個beta，好不容易平復的憤怒又和性慾一同升起。

「剛…我得回房了…」

看著碩大又舉起，才退去紅潮的臉又羞紅，光一怯懦的說著，再不回臥室梳洗怕是會被發現的。

「他有碰過你嗎。」

「沒有…」

光一自然知道堂本剛再說什麼，自從新婚之夜被堂本剛標記後，光一本能抗拒被其他人觸碰，雖然他本來就不喜歡被別人觸碰。  
新婚的丈夫隔天醒來看見光一頸部紅痕加瘀青還有齒痕，還以為自己酒醉後發狠沒有節制，直到回關東前都沒有再碰過光一。  
算是小蜜月之旅的光一則找到機會空檔就和堂本剛纏綿在一起，雖然不在發情期內，但被完全標記後他能感受到堂本剛對自己熱切的慾望，而且光一也迷戀上生殖腔被蹂躪的快感，這是beta無法給的極致快感。

「他有親你嗎…」

大拇指覆在紅腫的下唇上來回摩娑著，剛才這柔嫩的雙唇還含著自己的性器、發出好聽的嗚噎聲，努力吞納學習取悅。想到這裡堂本剛不禁加重手指力道，真想狠狠咬上一口。

「有…」

光一垂下眼不敢直視堂本剛發怒的圓眸，畢竟那人還是自己的丈夫，不給碰可以有各種原因，但平時會親吻的兩人突然不給親就太令人匪夷所思了。

「他是怎麼親你的？這樣嗎？」決定將想法付諸實行，堂本剛狠狠吻上光一的小嘴，用力在下唇咬上一口，鐵鏽味在雙方嘴裡瀰漫，像是病態般糾纏的舌頭發出瀰瀰水聲，不停吸吮著彼此口中的津液，巧克力的苦澀與草莓的香甜每次融合在一起總是令人回味無窮。

「剛…剛…」好不容易分開親吻的兩人大口喘氣。

光一不知道該怎麼平息堂本剛的情緒，只能不停呼喊他的名字，伸手拭去從烏亮圓眸流下的水珠，輕輕覆蓋上一吻說：

「我是你的Omega，只是你的。」 

牆上的時鐘傳來整點的提示聲響。

堂本剛坐在空蕩的書房內，光一已經離開半小時了，聞著變淡的草莓味，撐著額頭不懂自己到底在做什麼，明明是該討厭光一的，卻又被光一吸引著。

也許，該做點什麼了。  
\--  
「小光，你嘴唇怎麼了？」

回到家中的丈夫進房後迫不及待摟住洗好澡穿著浴袍出來的光一，正要親吻時發現光一嘴唇受了傷。

「沒事，想快點吃到食物，結果咬傷了自己，還燙到了。」光一微微笑了笑，試圖掩飾被擁入懷裡時的僵硬，輕輕推了推丈夫「快去洗澡吧，趁水還熱著。」

「小光真像小孩子，下次吃東西小心點。」伸手點了點光一的鼻尖，逗得光一笑開了。

進入浴室前看著光一站在臥室裡用毛巾擦拭濕潤的頭髮，紀之臉色沒了之前的溫柔，眼神如寒冬般。

即使他是beta聞不到信息素的味道，但從小光肢體反應裡他知道有些事情似乎不像表面上這麼單純。  
但為了懷著自己孩子的小光，他願意忍一忍，決定私下找兒子堂本剛談談。  
\--  
「所以父親這是懷疑我囉～」公司董事會結束，才回到辦公室的堂本剛便被通知父親來訪。

「欸～我好心疼喔...難道我不是父親親生的嗎？」

「剛，你知道我不是這個意思。」

準備好的說詞被堂本剛委屈的神情打斷，眼前是自己的親生兒子，不知不覺中也25歲了，從小時候黏在身邊到現在已經能在公司獨立作業，紀之有些恍神。

「光一都懷孕了，父親您不好好照顧他，反而懷疑他是不是跟我有私情…」摸著花雕座椅上刻著的花紋，堂本剛嘴角勾起一絲笑容

「父親是不相信自己的愛人，還是覺得omega都很淫亂，一定會被alpha勾引呢？」

「你！剛！不准你這麼說光一，他好歹是你小媽！」

戳中父親最在意的事情，beta。

當年身為beta的紀之被堂本剛的母親愛上，母親是大家族的掌上明珠omega，愛上了公司小職員beta，如傳統戲劇內容般不顧阻饒相愛、使出計謀懷孕，最後家族長輩同意讓beta入贅到家族裡才停歇。

「我的媽永遠只有一個，父親，請您記住。」小媽小媽，他才不是我小媽，他是我的omega！

堂本剛猩紅了雙眼做了請的手勢，示意父親離開辦公室。

在父親離開後，堂本剛撥通了電話，聯繫家族長輩，表示需要一談。  
\--  
「好難受...」

白天在家裡的孕期omega特別不安，只能窩在堂本剛房裡的雙人床上，穿著堂本剛前晚的睡衣、雙腿夾住他枕過的枕頭，用棉被將自己裹住緊緊抱著自己。  
肚子還沒有明顯的隆起，但工作是無法進行了，身為舞團的舞蹈老師，原本婚後應該繼續帶領舞團，反正嫁給beta會懷孕的可能性太低了，沒想到卻發生了意外且懷孕。

堂本家在支付給舞團委約金後便要求光一在家好好休養，懷孕是大事，尤其是許久沒有新生兒誕生的大家族，特別看中這胎。

「剛…」

雖然知道現在堂本剛肯定在公司忙，但光一忍不住撥打了電話，在床上的他已經大汗淋漓，急需alpha的安撫。

「怎麼了。」

「嗚…難受…」沒想到堂本剛真的回來了。

聞到alpha身上散發的信息素，忍不住露出幸福的笑容，往堂本剛的方向扭動著，試圖靠近他。  
堂本剛伸手摸著光一打濕的瀏海，替他將頭髮撥好，在光潔的額頭上吻下。

「哪裡難受？」

「這裡…」

牽著堂本剛的手摸到自己高舉的分身，以及濕淋淋的身後，光一已經顧不了羞恥，只想好好被擁有跟填滿。

「你知道前三個月不行的…」嗓音有些顫抖，面對肆無忌憚散發信息素的香甜omega，堂本剛只能靠僅存的意志力拒絕。

「為什麼…嗚…為什麼不給我…」噙著淚花哭訴著，光一仰著頭靠近堂本剛冷漠的臉，無力拍打他的胸膛卻更像是撒嬌。

「好好好，我幫你，你別哭了…」

該死，看見他哭就心疼，堂本剛內心咒罵自己，他認為這是AO本能所以才心軟。

將光一小心翼翼放回床上，堂本剛扳開他那雙修長的腿，長期練舞的腿部肌肉線條特別優美，愛不釋手來回撫摸，在光一受不了輕哼時兩手穿過他大腿扣住精實的腰部，將光一往自己方向拉，張開嘴含住那高舉許久且流淌著滿溢晶瑩的分身。

「哈啊──剛…嗯～」

分身被納入高熱的口中使光一化成水般癱軟在床上，想起自已的丈夫鮮少替自己服務，但堂本剛身為alpha卻不嫌棄的替他不只服務過幾次，光一不禁心頭酸軟。

「都做爸爸的人了，還這麼色...」

手指抵在濕漉漉的穴口，堂本剛邊安撫高舉的分身，邊惡趣味的按壓著不時張合收縮的粉色小嘴，看著被刺激而羞紅的小臉，內心感到滿足。

「不要…」

「不要？那我停止囉，」明明知道光一在說什麼，但堂本剛就是忍不住想捉弄「真是的虧我還特地趕回來…」

「不、不要走！」見堂本剛起身要離開，光一緊張的抱住他，直接將人壓在床上。

「剛不能走…不能…」

好看的漆黑雙眼迷離，紅潤雙唇開合呢喃著，邊解開堂本剛的西裝褲，迫不及待想將早就脹大的性器取出。

「好好好，我不走，光一冷靜點，」把情緒劇烈波動的人往懷裡抱住，手再次探向光一身後，愛撫著臀瓣「乖乖躺好，我幫你弄出來，嗯～」 

感覺到alpha釋放出信息素安撫自己，光一乖巧回到床上，思考了下選擇跪趴著、用手將臀瓣輕輕撥開，側著臉勾引堂本剛。

「拜託…進來一點點就好…」

面對如此誘人的場面，堂本剛再也忍耐不了，迅速掏出腫漲許久的碩大性器，才將傘部進入些許，便引得身下的光一嬌喘連連。

「嗯哼～剛～」扭動著身軀想將碩大吞進更多，卻被堂本剛制止。

「不行喔，醫生怎麼說的…」即使堂本剛也很想狠狠插入，但醫生有交代前三個月不能做愛，為了光一身體跟孩子好，只能忍耐的抽動進入少許的碩大，往敏感的前列腺部位頂弄。

「哈啊－啊───再進來點～」

敏感的部位被頂弄著，卻更顯深處的空虛搔癢，光一手握住自己分身套弄，努力舒緩身心靈的飢渴。

「唉…」看著光一欲求不滿的側臉，堂本剛既心疼又心癢難耐，只好默默的扣住光一的腰，緩緩向前推進。

「啊啊啊───」

仰起優美的頸側，甬道被緩慢拓展開，被填滿的感覺使光一身心靈達到滿足，尤其柔嫩的生殖腔口被傘部親吻的時候，使光一嬌喘的嗓音都陣陣顫抖。

完全沒入後堂本剛也不急著動作，身手握住光一高舉的分身套弄，另隻手愛撫著他胸前挺立的乳珠，下身緊緊貼靠著臀瓣稍微磨蹭著。  
許久沒被進入的光一又在敏感的孕期哪裡禁得起這樣折磨，沒多久就前後同時高潮，全身粉嫩的躺在柔軟床鋪上喘息。

「好了，等到三個月後才能任性囉～」

抽離高熱緊緻的甬道，堂本剛慶幸自己先注射了抑制劑才回來，不然肯定無法全身而退。親吻了下光一的鼻尖，又舔了舔頸側那被自己咬過的腺體，草莓與巧克力的味道充滿鼻腔，很是滿足。

「嗯～」捲縮起身體，眷戀般蹭了蹭堂本剛脫下的衣服，閉上眼沉沉睡去。

見光一睡著後堂本剛將他抱起，又瘦了點，看來家裡的廚師不管用了，沒能把懷孕的人養好，抱著光一走進浴室裡清洗後，再將人裹好後放回床上。  
\--  
產檢結果已經傳送到堂本剛手機裡，光一身體狀況一切良好，體重也從前三個月消瘦後開始慢慢上升、小腹微微隆起，還收到了寶寶超音波的照片，尤其收到光一傳來的胎心音檔，回本宅處理事情的堂本剛更是激動的流下眼淚。

「呵呵，我以為你不打算跟家族坦白了。」上座的是堂本老爺，堂本剛的爺爺，左右兩邊是舅公跟叔父，按照輩份排排坐。

「這本來就沒什麼好隱瞞的。」

世界上雖然beta人數比較多，但身為大家族怎麼可能沒有Alpha跟Omega，相信在父親宣布光一懷孕後，家族長輩到家中探視時就已經發現，否則怎麼可能會對入贅的beta迎娶的續弦對象懷孕上心，唯一可能的就是這Omega懷得的確是堂本家的血脈。

「那你打算怎麼做？」從小看著堂本剛長大的舅舅慈祥詢問，畢竟這是最疼愛的小妹所生的兒子。

「該把屬於我的部分交給我了。」堂本剛回覆的鏗鏘有力，在場的長輩被稍微頓了下，隨即恢復怡然自得。

「小剛，確定要為了一個Omega跟父親翻臉？」

「即使是親生父親，我也會翻這個臉。」確認家族長輩站在自己這邊後，堂本剛安心的離開本宅。

這就是大家族，血緣最為重要，再來是面子。無論再荒謬的事情發生，都得表現得一片祥和。  
\--  
火急火燎回到家中的堂本剛在踏入屋內後顯得平靜許多，慢條斯理將外衣等脫下交給管家，並交待幾句。

走上二樓直接走向自己的臥房，推開門便看見床鋪上跪坐端正的光一。  
鵝黃色燈光下整個人顯得更加柔和，略長的黑髮綁著簡單的公主頭，頭上還戴著黑色蕾絲兔耳朵，精緻的小臉已經泛起紅暈，狹長眼眸輕垂著不敢直視自己，白皙脖頸繞了一圈黑色頸環中間掛了顆小鈴鐺，好看的鎖骨還留著淺淺的牙印，是前晚堂本剛咬的。

最近常喊胸口疼的人穿著黑色馬甲式縷空蕾絲睡衣，以前還是厚實的胸膛，自從懷孕後似乎圓潤了些，漲奶後看上去更加可口。  
看來是第一次買這種情趣內衣，買成女式的，所以遮不太住，內衣蕾絲邊緣正好遮住挺立的紅艷乳珠，還多了條黑線劃過胸膛上緣，將胸型襯托出。  
往下延伸的蕾絲布料使白皙的腹部若隱若現，已經稍微隆起的小腹雖然勉強能遮住，卻更顯色氣。尤其下擺的蕾絲滾邊只能掩蓋到恥骨，再往下春色一覽無遺。

「光、」

「四個月了剛…」不等堂本剛開口，光一趕緊將今天產檢醫生說的內容完整交代一遍，說到重點時害羞的將頭偏向右側，左臉上的黑痣在光影下顯得誘惑「醫生說不要太劇烈就行…」 

「好，但光一也要答應我，」上身的襯衫有些緊，勒得堂本剛不舒服，便解開鈕扣將襯衫往旁丟。

「嗯？」

「如果有任何不舒服要馬上告訴我。」

皮帶扣掉落地上傳出悶聲，堂本剛一把捉住光一得小臉，愛憐的蹭了蹭臉頰，在側臉上落下細吻。  
將手指探入光一半啟的小嘴裡，輕輕搔刮著發出喘息聲的口腔，逗弄起他的舌頭。順從的光一吸吮著入侵的手指，臉上的紅潮蔓延到耳尖與頸項，感受著堂本剛粗重的呼吸聲在敏感的耳邊迴盪，嘴裡含著手指的動作像是平常幫他口般，高舉的分身不禁滲出更多晶瑩浸濕蕾絲花邊。

看光一吸吻得津津有味，堂本剛不禁起了逗弄得心思，抽出手指放進自己嘴裡嘗了嘗：「是草莓味。」

聽見堂本剛的評論後光一羞的遮住小臉，又忍不住張開手偷看堂本剛一眼。

「不要躲著我。」

拉開光一雙手，順著雪白的頸項落下一枚又一枚的吻，每次都深深吸吮，確定烙下吻痕後才又烙下另一枚。

「不、不行…」以往堂本剛不會在明顯的地方留下痕跡，今天卻直接在脖子上留下吻痕，光一有些驚慌的想推開他，卻被他親吻腺體的動作洩了力。

「為什麼不行？嗯？」

「會…會被發現…」

「發現什麼？」

低醇的嗓音像蛇般纏繞上光一心頭，一個又一個的問題使原本就崩塌的理智更加粉碎，光一只能無助的搖著頭，搖晃中淚珠從眼角掉出。

「光一…你是不是我的Omega？」

「是...」

被捧著小臉與晶亮的烏黑圓眸對視，光一不假思索的回答。

「那，一個Alpha在他的Omega身上留下吻痕…」濕熱的三角小嘴覆蓋在鎖骨上，輕啃著又烙下一枚吻痕，再往下舔拭著白皙胸口，沿著蕾絲內衣沒有覆蓋到的肌膚親吻

「是很自然的事情啊。」

「嗯…」從鼻尖發出高亢的音階，乳珠被含住後輕啜，使光一反弓起身體將乳珠更往堂本剛的方向送。

他沒有辦法反駁堂本剛的話語，只能閉起眼睛享受肉體上的愉悅和內心的焦灼。

「光一已經開始分泌初乳囉～」

像是沒發現光一微妙的反應，堂本剛繼續愛撫著胸前挺立的乳珠，發現流出些許液體，開心的啜口，還有些甜。

「別說出來…」對上堂本剛發亮的圓眸、露著小虎牙笑著，明明看上去是那麼純真無邪的樣子，做出的行為卻是令人羞澀萬分。

下身空虛的感覺越來越強烈，光一不耐的扭動身體，像是抗議堂本剛花太多時間在他胸前般。

「怎麼了光一？」

捉住光一的手往自己身下探，當光一觸碰到腫脹的碩大時有些害羞的想抽回手，臉上閃過一絲羞澀神情，這個反應總是帶給堂本剛偌大滿足，百試不厭。

碩大抵著光一高舉的分身，兩人的手握住彼此炙熱有節奏的套弄著，堂本剛看著光一閃避自己的眼神覺得可愛，輕喘的小嘴看上去很吸引人，還有那想扭動又不好意思扭動的腰肢，每個細節都使堂本剛愛不釋手。

「剛…進來…」

只有分身被磨蹭套弄是不夠的，至少這樣他是射不出來的，需要一個Alpha插入後穴填滿才能滿足。

臥室裡信息素的味道越來越濃厚，堂本剛想也是時候了，便拉開光一雙腿，將碩大抵在早已濕軟的後穴上，蹭了蹭。

「進、進來嘛～」被頂的心慌意亂，光一雙腿夾住堂本剛的腰部試圖自行將碩大納入。

「叫我的名字～」

「剛…剛…」

「我是你的誰？」

撫摸著敏感的耳尖，堂本剛凝視著光一迷濛的雙眼。

「我的…Alpha…」

「嗯？」

「光一最愛的alpha」

咬著下唇放棄理智說出了不該說的話。

「啊哈───」

幾個月沒被開拓的甬道被Alpha碩大的性器插入開拓著，彷彿甬道內的皺摺都要被炙熱的碩大熨平般，傘部輾壓過敏感的前列腺時光一全身顫抖了下，緊縮起甬道吸吮著。

「抱好我。」

插入到一半時把光一的手環到自己脖子上，示意他抓緊後將人抱起，兩手環住他後腰往臥房外走去。

「啊──不───啊───」

隨著走動性器往甬道內更深處插入，每次擺動都能感覺到傘部輕輕掃過柔嫩的生殖腔口，光一雙腿緊緊夾著堂本剛腰間，避免身體滑落，看著經過的走廊內心越來越不安。

「不要啊－剛－」

主臥室被推開，映入眼簾的是光一每晚睡覺的臥房，床鋪因每天都有傭人打掃而乾淨整潔，堂本剛要把他放回床上時光一卻不願放開雙手，哀求的嗓音帶著哭腔。

「不、不要在這裡…剛求求你…」

見光一哀求並沒有使堂本剛心軟，反而湧起異樣的情緒，確定光一臀部靠著床沿後小幅度的擺動腰部，緊緊吸附著碩大的甬道感受著碩大性器的進出，使光一哭腔裡又帶著愉悅。

「不…真的不要…」

「為什麼不要？嗯？」

抽出碩大後將光一雙手扳開，把人從自己身上跩下，被放到床上的光一還沒反應過來就被翻過身，從後面被插入。

「你懷著我的孩子、」扶著光一微隆起的小腹，克制不要太激烈的進出，堂本剛只能深深插入後，抵著柔嫩的生殖腔口來回磨蹭，這動作使光一舒服的快抓狂，雙手緊緊抓著床單「還被我插著，不是嗎？」 

「嗚…」緊緊咬著下唇不回應，渴望已久的被填滿使光一小小的高潮了，無法看清自己內心到底什麼感覺。

「你還愛他嗎？」

「嗚…」

發覺生殖腔口有些微開啟，堂本剛有些緊張，再這樣下去就太過了。

「快點…快點結束好嗎…」

強忍著快意，光一低著頭發出微弱的聲音，再做下去丈夫回來會撞見的。

「你可真狠心。」

退出了半分後抵著前列腺的敏感處頂弄，手握住光一的分身套弄，沒多久光一使達到高潮。不規則縮緊的甬道因孕期更為高熱，每次的進出都緊緊吸吮著堂本剛的碩大，沒多久堂本剛便抵著他的敏感處釋放出白濁。  
\--  
「舔乾淨。」

正當光一以為結束了要起身去浴室清洗，堂本剛不但沒離去還坐在床鋪上慢條斯理命令他，即使Alpha沒有釋放出信息素逼迫自己，光一也無法拒絕。  
無視身上歡愉後的凌亂，光一跪在床沿伏在堂本剛兩腿間，順從的張開小嘴伸出粉嫩的舌頭舔舐著半勃的碩大，將沾上的愛液跟殘留的白濁小口小口吞入，還不忘望著堂本剛，因為堂本剛最愛自己這樣的動作神情。

被討好的堂本剛心情愉悅，愛撫著光一胸前溢出的初乳，輕聲說：

「他不會回來了。」

光一神情恍惚，有些不解。

「東山紀之不會再回來囉。光、一。」

堂本剛將沾著初乳的手指放入口中，是香甜的草莓牛奶味，真好。

END


End file.
